


in response to @verifiedSpidey

by americanKarkat



Series: twitter aus and group chats (marvel) [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ((i moved them bc i realized they dont actually show up a lot, F/F, IronStrange, M/M, MJ/SHURI - Freeform, More As I Go - Freeform, Multi, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange - Freeform, Twitter AU, everyones in here i just dont wanna tag them, i cant write, peter eccentric, platonic parley, spideytorch - Freeform, theres a lot of parley in the beginning, which sucks bc im love them)), whoever i did tag are the mains, yeah another one sfahfjsa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanKarkat/pseuds/americanKarkat
Summary: its another another twitter fic bc i read through all of them and wanted to write one uwuspider-man/peter eccentric bc idk how to write anyone else rip || not ur average avengers chat fic bc its really just peter tbh





	1. trans spider-man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [twitter is onto something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625167) by [pomegranateboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegranateboy/pseuds/pomegranateboy). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flash is a bad person (idk if he'll get better)

trans rights @verifiedSpidey  
[ selfie of spider-man, hanging off the empire state building ]  
felt cute today, might delete later 👉👈🥵

nedliet @guyinchair  
in response to @verifiedSpidey  
😩😩 who is he under the mask,,,, has to be handsome, he has that vibe

michellmeo @godiswoman  
in response to @guyinchair @verifiedSpidey  
he cant be cute if he uses het emojis

Liz Allen @smarterthanyou  
in response to @godiswoman @guyinchair @verifiedSpidey  
How do you guys know this is the real Spiderman though??? I think it’s just a parody account ://

the FLASH @gottagofast  
in response to @smarterthanyou @verifiedSpidey  
lmao spiderman isnt trans, obviously this is a fan account 

trans rights @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @gottagofast @smarterthanyou @godiswoman @guyinchair  
[ selfie of spider-man hanging upside down, holding a sign that says: “twitter user @verifiedspidey is Me and transphobes will be blocked! ]

trans rights @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @gottagofast @smarterthanyou  
its *spider-man lol but uh even if i were trans, it wouldnt be your business?? trans people are cool and if i were trans? hell yeah! if im not trans? still support them.

the FLASH @gottagofast  
in response to @verifiedSpidey  
sorry mr spider-man, sir, it wont happen again. i wasnt trying to be transphobic, i swear, just thought you were,, not trans. 

...

the FLASH @gottagofast  
oh my god i just insulted spider-man

cindy 🌙 @asiannotchinese  
Idiot. 

...

peter @parkour  
spider man sayd trans rights sjffhdjsksl how did i miss that.,,

michellmeo @godiswoman  
in response to @parkour  
yeah but he uses het emojis so he cant be gay ://

nedliet @guyinchair  
in response to @parkour  
i thought for sure you’d see him :( sorry bud

the FLASH @gottagofast  
in response to @parkour  
hahahahah you snooze you lose penis

science will prevail @radicalprincess  
in response to @gottagofast  
who the fuck are you and why are you insulting him

the FLASH @gottagofast  
in response to @radicalprincess  
??? who are you supposed to be? dumb princess trying to save *her?

science will prevail @radicalprincess  
in response to @gottagofast  
I’m Sorry?

the FLASH @gottagofast  
in response to @radicalprincess  
you should be lmao

peter @parkour  
in response to @gottagofast @radicalprincess  
jdhcjsmsjchan shuRi gET OFF MY POST :((

peter @parkour  
in response to @gottagofast @radicalprincess  
leave my friends alone, flash, just bother me and move on w/ ur life

science will prevail @radicalprincess  
in response to @parkour  
he sullied your good name.

peter @parkour  
in response to @radicalprincess  
he cant do much more than tht lmao

the FLASH @gottagofast  
in response to @parkour  
what Was that, parker?

peter @parkour  
in response to @gottagofast  
sbchjsnxjds im Trying to get her off ur back, dude, sTop threatening me and making it worse for you

the FLASH @gottagofast  
in response to @parkour  
lmao like im afraid of some girl

science will prevail @radicalprincess  
in response to @gottagofast  
you should be.

...

the FLASH @gottagofast  
dont you love it when women think theyre better than men lmao, wish we were back in the olden days

michellmeo @godiswoman  
in response to @gottagofast  
do you believe in reincarnation?

the FLASH @gottagofast  
in response to @godiswoman  
i mean i guess so. how is that relevant???

michellmeo @godiswoman  
in response to @gottagofast  
lets test your theory and see if you Reincarnate After I Kill You

...

science will prevail @radicalprincess  
twitter user @gottagofast is transphobic and a bully who only backs down when there’s a person of power in his presence so he can pretend to be cooler than he actually is.

science will prevail @radicalprincess  
in response to @radicalprincess  
his name is eugene thompson and he goes to midtown high school, but dont track him down because witch hunting is not cool :/

science will prevail @radicalprincess  
in response to @radicalprincess  
he still sleeps with a nightlight and while there’s nothing wrong with that, he denies that he does which is shameful. dont lie, its not good

science will prevail @radicalprincess  
in response to @radicalprincess  
he makes sexist comments and its probably due to the fact that he feels threatened by the women in society, which means a) his dick small and b) dumb bitch juice

\- 25 more posts -

science will prevail @radicalprincess  
in response to @radicalprincess  
he insulted my friend peter and that’s not cool, but then he called me a dumb princess so. here we are. no one attacks me or my friends. 

the FLASH @gottagofast  
in response to @radicalprincess  
WTF IS THIS

cindy 🌙 @asiannotchinese  
in response to @radicalprincess  
omg,,, we been knew all of this but DAMN

michellmeo @godiswoman  
in response to @radicalprincess  
deadass only @gottagofast is dumb enough to insult the wakandan princess

the FLASH @gottagofast  
in response to @godiswoman  
wtf is wakandan

T’challa @blckpnther  
in response to @radicalprincess  
Someone insulted you? And he is still alive?

science will prevail @radicalprincess  
in response to @blckpnther  
nothing to worry about, brother, i have served myself enough justice to last two life times

peter @parkour  
in response to @radicalprincess  
jfvhvjskxm s hu ri ,,, ,u didnt have 2 go off like tht,,

...

kyle @humankite  
Wait... but is @verifiedSpidey actually Spider-Man?

(stan) kim jongdae’s album @nihilismiscool  
in response to @humankite @verifiedSpidey  
i mean.,, they had the whole selfie thing right?? u cant photoshop that shit

trans rights @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @nihilismiscool @humankite  
nah, you can. i didnt tho, but its up to you to decide to trust or not ((also, noticed those pronouns :00 he/him is fine for me))

Tony Stark (✔️) @StarkIndustries  
in response to @verfiedSpidey  
Get off of Twitter.

trans rights @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @StarkIndustries  
fine 😔🤟

kyle @humankite  
in response to @verifiedSpidey @StarkIndustries  
I’m??????? Okay. Cool. That happened.


	2. its gonna get hot and heavy but ya already sweaty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot where i read it from but Clints name (arrow ace) is from Something so if u want credit tell me pls and ill do it 🥺🥺

Johnny Storm✔️ @flameon  
the rumor comes out: does spider-man is gay?

science will prevail @radicalprincess  
in response to @flameon  
yes.

peter @parkour  
in response to @flameon  
unlikely, he uses hetero emojis

Johnny Storm✔️ @flameon  
in response to @parkour  
im,,, what does this mean?

peter @parkour  
in response to @flameon  
he used 🥵 in one of his tweets, a hetero assigned emoji

Johnny Storm✔️ @flameon  
in response to @parkour  
@rocksandboulders can u confirm

Ben “The Thing” Johnson ✔️ @rocksandboulders  
in response to @flameon @parkour  
Leave me alone

...

peter @parkour  
HCHFHSBSCHDSJX JOHNNY STORM REPLIED TO ME,,,,,,

science will prevail @radicalprincess  
in response to @parkour  
hahah gay

nedliet @guyinchair  
in response to @parkour  
gay,,

Arrow Ace ✔️ @hawkeg_e  
in response to @parkour  
owo whats this

peter @parkour  
in response to @hawkeg_e  
MR. BARTON OLE AS E,,,

Arrow Ace ✔️ @hawkeg_e  
in response to @parkour  
im sorry,,, my tweet has alerted the guards

peter @parkour  
in response to @hawkeg_e  
u arent dummy thicc enough ://

Romanov ✔️ @black__widow  
in response to @hawkeg_e  
If you’ve “oo”d your last “woo”, Clinton Francis Barton. 

Arrow Ace ✔️ @hawkeg_e  
in response to @black__widow  
oh fuck,

Romanov✔️ @black__widow  
in response to @parkour  
Peter. I wasn’t aware you were a fan of the Fantastic Four. Good for you.

Romanov✔️ @black__widow  
in response to @parkour  
Also, will we be seeing you tonight? It’s movie night and it’s Thor’s turn to choose. I know how much you love them.

peter @parkour  
in response to @black__widow  
bzhcjxsks i didnt think it was important,,, also!!!! yes!!! please tell mr. stark that ill come, but ill be a little late :( ive got homework to finish first

the FLASH @gottagofast  
in response to @parkour @black__widow @hawkeg_e  
this is kinda sad penis :// did you make fan accounts of the avengers and hack twitter to make it verified? its kind of pathetic how you keep lying about the stark internship lol

Romanov✔️ @black__widow  
in response to @gottagofast  
And who are you supposed to be? Keep out of our business. If you insult him again, you won't be getting a warning.

the FLASH @gottagofast  
in response to @black__widow  
stop fucking around, parker, we already know thats not the real black widow. why the fuck would she want to hang around a nobody like you?

peter @parkour  
in response to @gottagofast  
flash plea s e ,,, Plea se for the love of whatever deity is up there, watching over us. st op tweetin g.,,,

...

Me: Natasha PLEASE dont hurt him!!!! hes just being stupid ,he doesnt mean it and he wont do anything

spider mom: He has insulted you. Sullied your good name, as the kids say.

Me: ncnczmcjxb thats what shuri said,  
Me: its okay really!!!! :(

spider mom: .  
spider mom: Okay. If you really think so, but if he ever starts to get worse, tell me or at least someone.

Me: ok,, i promis.e  
Me: i spidromise (spider promise)

spider mom: Haha  
spider mom: I’m showing this to Scott

...

trans rights @verifiedSpidey  
might fuck around and commit arson 😩😩

Tony Stark✔️ @StarkIndustries  
in response to @verifiedSpidey  
I’m sorry, what was that?

jeremy @vintagecassette  
in response to @verfiedSpidey  
he’s finally done it,,, the absolute madman 

Princess Shuri✔️@technologycool  
deadass?

trans right @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @technologycool  
Deadass.

trans rights @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @StarkIndustries  
oh fuck, oh shit, oh geez, i must gtg and yeet the dab out of here

Tony Stark✔️ @StarkIndustries  
in response to @verifiedSpidey  
...Just one. One single conversation where I understood what the ever living Fuck you were saying. Please.

Johnny Storm✔️ @flameon  
in response to @verifiedSpidey @technologycool  
ok but deadass though? because im totally your man!

trans rights @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @flameon  
its too late 😔 bossman has found out, so arson will have to wait. bummer tho, if it meant hanging out with you :0

Johnny Storm✔️ @flameon  
in response to @verifiedSpidey  
who needs arson to hang out and have fun ;) if you still wanna hang, meet me on the statue of liberty at nine?

trans rights @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @flameon  
tonight,?? ah, sorry :(( its movie night with the avengers (and a school night :/) so i cant exactly skip it (nor do i want to: theyre the BEST!)

trans rights @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @flameon  
rain check tho? im free on weekends and holidays

Johnny Storm✔️ @flameon  
in response to @verifiedSpidey  
fuck yeah

...

achilleo @ahotleo  
So,, are we finna just Ignore that Spider-Man and Johnny were hardcore flirting on the TL

trans rights @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @ahotleo  
oops, my b

achilleo @ahotleo  
in response to @verifedSpidey  
shchxjaBSHDJZK,,

sarah @nothingbeatstime  
in response to @ahotleo  
FOR REAL THOUGH???? theyre so cute together 😩😩 and johnny was DEF worried if spidey would accept or not

katya @bestplisetsky  
in response to @nothingbeatstime @ahotleo  
mmm... idk. there might be someone else for spiderman? i heard tony has an intern, what if they hit it off?

sarah @nothingbeatstime  
in response to @bestplisetsky @ahotleo  
:00 !!!!!!! MAYBe !!

trans rights @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @nothingbeatstime @ahotleo @bestplisetsky  
omg,,

...

Liz Allen @smarterthanyou  
Oh my God, Spider-Man goes to school,,, But is that High School or College,,

cindy 🌙 @asiannotchinese  
in response to @smarterthanyou  
for the sake of him and every girl crushing on him? college. or grad school

lancelot @bidisaster  
in response to @smarterthanyou  
he’s totally a college student, but a freshman, lmao, have u seen him tweet? gen z

twitter user @twitteruser  
in response to @bidiaster @smarterthanyou  
No way!!! Definitely high school! he voice not matured yet

cindy 🌙 @asiannotchinese  
in response to @twitteruser  
that could be a result of the trans tho

twitter user @twitteruser  
in response to @asiannotchinese @bidiaster @smarterthanyou  
i redact my statement. 

...

trans rights @verifiedSpidey  
(default dances)  
while im glad and stuff that yall are taking an interest in me personally, im afraid i cannot disclose information about my age uwu or me in general, actually. thanks for understanding!


	3. not to worry officer i have a pHd in: felt that

The Captain✔️ @America  
big ,,muscles ,... BIG hea rt. strkng man.

peter @parkour  
in response to @America  
mr.rodgers,,? sir?????

The Captain✔️ @America  
in response to @parkour  
ga y. .,

krolia @bigknifeenergy  
in response to @America  
retweet

trans rights @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @America  
rt

Tony Stark✔️ @StarkIndustries  
in response to @America  
Retweet, but also get off twitter dummy

white wolf✔️ @buckybarnes  
in response to @America  
rt

Romanov✔️ @black__widow  
in response to @America  
Retweet

Scottie✔️ @beammeup  
in response to @America  
retweet

james✔️ @rhodeisland  
in response to @America  
Oh my god,,, Get some rest, for the love of Christ

The Captain✔️ @America  
in response to @rhodeisland  
n o,. everyti me i clo se mine eye s, i am plagued by my own consciousness

trans rights @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @America @rhodeisland  
felt that

james✔️ @rhodeisland  
in response to @verifiedSpidey @America  
its,, not that deep. captain just noticed Someone had a nice ass and panicked because he *just* noticed after like Years of knowing them

Bruce Banner✔️ @madscience  
in response to @rhodeisland  
I cant believe I immediately got an eighth PhD in: felt that.

...

peter @parkour  
KAREN, tell mr stark that i dont feel so good ://

Scottie✔️ @beammeup  
in response to @parkour  
WHATS WRONG,, ARE U OK?

Arrow Ace✔️ @hawkeg_e  
in response to @parkour  
(break dances) what is Wrong, son?

Romanov✔️ @black__widow  
in response to @parkour  
Are you injured? Sick? Dying?

nedliet @guyinchair  
in response to @parkour  
was it the pasta my dad made :-(

Bruce Banner✔️ @madscience  
in response to @parkour  
Are you alright!

science will prevail @radicalprincess  
in response to @parkour  
if you’ve gotten hurt from that flash kid, i will hunt him down

Tony Stark✔️ @StarkIndustries  
in response to @parkour  
Kid?? What happened? Respond please,

james✔️ @rhodeisland  
in response to @parkour  
i Just saw you leave the building,,, how are you injured already,,,

The Captain @America  
in response to @parkour  
Peter, are you hurt anywhere??????

peter @parkour  
KAREN, why is my parkour account blowing up??

peter @parkour  
what do u mean you tweeted my text instead of sending it to his phone

peter @parkour  
WHAT DO U MEAN MR STARK TRANSLATES TO TWITTER ,WHAT DO I HAVE TO SAY TO SEND A TEXT

peter @parkour  
in response to [everyone]  
hi!!! sorry for the scare! im fine :-) not injured, not sick. very able bodied and ready to fight crime (my textbooks) mr stark, sir, ill TEXT u what i needed to say andhvksks

michellmeo @godiswoman  
in response to @parkour  
lmao get fucked. tell karen that im love her

KAREN @suitlady  
in response to @godiswoman  
Thank you, Michelle :) I love you, too.

michellmeo @godiswoman  
in response to @suitlady  
:0 !!!

...

Scottie✔️ @beammeup  
What the fuck does peter have to say to have karen text tony,,,

KAREN @suitlady  
in response to @beammeup  
Peter has, unfortunately, made me “🅱️romise” not to tell anyone. 

Tony Stark✔️ @StarkIndustries  
in response to @suitlady @beammeup  
Bromise,,,,,,,,

Arrow Ace✔️ @hawkeg_e  
in response to @StarkIndustries @beammeup  
i heard him say ‘can you tell mr.dad that i have a debate meeting next week’ so it could be that

KAREN @suitlady  
in response to @hawkeg_e @StarkIndustries @beammeup  
I can neither confirm nor deny :)

...

the FLASH @gottagofast  
@StarkIndustries can high schoolers be apart of your internship program? asking for a friend.

Tony Stark✔️ @StarkIndustries  
in response to @gottagofast  
Technically, yes, but you’d have to be truly outstanding and have a lot of potential in order to actually get it. I only have two high schoolers, but they’re both equally smart.

the FLASH @gottagofast  
in response to @StarkIndustries  
hahah nice

the FLASH @gottagofast  
in response to @StarkIndustries  
you hear that, penis parker? @parkour your lie has been caught and tony himself confirmed it because theres no way a dumbass like you would be one of the two

peter @parkour  
in response to @gottagofast  
whts the point in warning u if u dont ever listen chmkyfvnn flash ,,i wasnt lying abt the internship and take it b ac k before they find you

the FLASH @gottagofast  
in response to @parkour  
what the fuck? is that a threat?

white wolf✔️ @buckyyourseatbelts  
in response to @gottagofast  
Yes.

james✔️ @rhodesisland  
in response to @gottagofast  
yes

Scottie✔️ @beammeup  
in response to @gottagofast  
Absolutely

Romanov✔️ @black__widow  
in response to @gottagofast  
Yes.

The Captain✔️ @America  
in response to @gottagofast  
Yes.

Arrow Ace✔️ @hawkeg_e  
in response to @gottagofast  
yeah

Thor of Asgard @thundergod  
in response to @gottagofast  
YES.

Tony Stark✔️ @StarkIndustries  
in response to @gottagofast  
Very much so, but not from him.

the FLASH @gottagofast  
what,,, the fuck?

...

jeremy @vintagecassette  
whos the kid that all the avengers follow???

harley @mechanic  
in response to @vintagecassette  
idk but hes cute as fuck

science will prevail @radicalprincess  
in response to @mechanic  
rt

...

harley @mechanic  
finally home; whats popping @StarkIndustries besides your back from old age  
[ selfie of him posing outside the stark building. peter parker can be seen walking into the building ]

Tony Stark✔️ @StarkIndustries  
in response to @mechanic  
Leave. Never come back.

harley @mechanic  
in response to @StarkIndustries  
😰😰 you dont mean that,,, come on pops,

...

peter @parkour  
hfgvhskckv cute boy standing outside stark industries

peter @parkour  
in response to @parkour  
IGBCSJFJ HE’s INSIDE AND HEADING TOWARDS THE ELEVATOR (see through glass)

peter @parkour  
in response to @parkour  
im safe now, im in mr starks lab uwu

peter @parkour  
in response to @parkour  
MDGVXHAMCB NEVER MIND ,HES HERE ,,,wHO IS H E.,

Tony Stark✔️ @StarkIndustries  
in response to @parkour  
Oh, cool. You’ve met Harley. He’s my other intern. 

harley @mechanic  
in response to @parkour  
lmao you think im cute? right back at you 😘

...

trans rights @verifiedSpidey  
im gay


	4. and youll blow us all away

Pepper Potts✔️ @StarkCEO  
@verifiedSpidey Next time you have a sexual epiphany, would you mind warning me? PR is going wild.

trans rights @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @StarkCEO  
i am,, so sorry ms potts .i wasnt thinking at the time chcdhskms i am sorry i hope it wasnt a Big headache

Pepper Potts✔️ @StarkCEO  
in response to @verifiedSpidey  
As long as you don’t say who the tweet is directed towards, it won’t be a problem. Don’t worry about it, Spider-Man, just watch out next time :)

...

nedliet @guyinchair  
@verifiedSpidey i know you said you didnt want us to ask anything personal but,,,, can we know your type? asking for a friend

the FLASH @gottagofast  
in response to @guyinchair  
lmao is peter gay or something?? maybe he should stick with losers like you instead of the big shot

science will prevail @radicalprincess  
in response to @gottagofast  
silence, bottom

michelleo @godiswoman  
in response to @radicalprincess  
sjghfnskchv marry me

Princess Shuri✔️ @technologycool  
in response to @godiswoman  
deadass?

Official Spider-Man @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @guyinchair  
thats fine to ask!!! usually i like guys who are taller than me, and im not like a Douche, but if you have good hair then thats a bonus. honestly just want a man to talk with me and be real with

Official Spider-Man @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @guyinchair  
now if girl,,, nuff said (all women are queens)

nedliet @guyinchair  
in response to @verifiedSpidey  
@parkour 👀👀 sounds like u

Johnny Storm✔️ @flameon  
in response to @verifiedSpidey  
i am boy,, who is tall and good hair

harley @mechanic  
in response to @verifiedSpidey  
im like,, 6’0” ,if that does anything for u. hair is ok, but i like long walks on the beach 👀

Tony Stark @StarkIndustries  
in response to @mechanic @verifiedSpidey  
Are you trying to compete against a superhero... To date a superhero?

harley @mechanic  
in response to @StarkIndustries  
why dont u ever just let me get it in peace?

Tony Stark @StarkIndustries  
in response to @mechanic  
What exactly is “it”

harley @mechanic  
in response to @StarkIndustries  
if u know, u know

peter @parkour  
in response to @StarkIndustries  
“it”

peter @parkour  
in response to @guyinchair  
omg do u think id have a chance with him 🥺🥺

Tony Stark @StarkIndustries  
in response to @parkour  
Kid.

peter @parkour  
in response to @StarkIndustries  
jfvvxhaksb oh Hello mr. stark ,when did u get here ,,

...

Betty 🥀 @midtowngirl  
y’all notice how spider-man said he liked girls And boys??? #bicon

Betty 🥀 @midtowngirl  
omg spider-man liked my tweet

Official Spider-Man @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @midtowngirl  
ur doing god’s work betty 

Cindy 🌙 @asiannotchinese  
in response to @verifiedSpidey  
G,,,gir ls. good. me, Lesbiab

peter @parkour  
in response to @asiannotchinese  
i thought u were american

...

Official Spider-Man✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
when johnny is hot (haha) but harley is Also Hot 😩😩😩

Official Spider-Man✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
oh cool im verified like actually

Official Spider-Man✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
WAIT THIS IS THE WRONG ACCOUNT SHFHCJAKBD OH SHOOT IM SO SORRY MRS POTTS OH MAN OH GOD I MESSED UP

Scottie✔️ @beammeup  
in response to @verifiedSpidey  
press f for our fallen ally

Princess Shuri✔️ @technologycool  
in response to @verifiedSpidey  
f

nedliet @guyinchair  
in response to @verifiedSpidey  
f

The Captain✔️ @America  
in response to @verifiedSpidey  
F

Tony Stark✔️ @StarkIndustries  
in response to @verifiedSpidey  
F

harley @mechanic  
in response to @verifiedSpidey  
lmao f

Pepper Potts✔️ @StarkCEO  
in response to @verifiedSpidey  
Spider-Man,,,,,

Official Spider-Man @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @StarkCEO  
IM SORRY

...

harley @mechanic  
s,,,spider-man called me hot

harley @mechanic  
is this heaven! did i die once arriving in new york!

Tony Stark✔️ @StarkIndustries  
in response to @mechanic  
Go to sleep, you have school tomorrow


	5. i will never be satisfied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when ur mcu all the way, but still love spideytorch 😩😩

michellmeo @godiswoman

new kid made @parkour trip over his own feet and slam into someones locker lmao

 

michellmeo @godiswoman

new kid isnt even that cute, but hes about 6 feet tall so i Suppose

 

michellmeo @godiswoman

peter found out i was vague posting abt him but thats not true considering i tagged him ://

 

...

 

peter @parkour

@godiswoman STOP CALLING ME OUT, its not my fault hes so TALL and handsome as hecc :(

 

nedliet @guyinchair

in response to @parkour

dont listen to her, honey, ur 🅱️alid

 

peter @parkour

in response to @guyinchair

:0 !!!!!!!

 

...

 

nedliet @guyinchair

can i get an f in chat for new kid bc flash found him cute and wont stop semi-flirting with him

 

cindy 🌙 @asiannotchinese

in response to @guyinchair

F

 

peter @parkour

in response to @guyinchair

f >:((

 

michellmeo @godiswoman

in response to @guyinchair

lmao f

 

...

 

peter @parkour

might fuck around and become transphobic

 

science will prevail @radicalprincess

in response to @parkour

why,, would You become transphobic,

 

peter @parkour

in response to @radicalprincess

idk everyone else is into it so wanted to give it a shot

 

nedliet @guyinchair

in response to @parkour

peter :((

 

Tony Stark✔️ @StarkIndustries

in response to @parkour @radicalprincess

If your friends all jumped off a bridge, would you as well?

 

peter @parkour

in response to @StarkIndustries

ye so i can try to save them, but ned would never do tht bc he has a fear of heights and mj hates getting her hair wet

 

Tony Stark✔️ @StarkIndustries

in response to @parkour

Stop being so g oo d, you’re making me soft

 

...

 

America’s Ass✔️ @America

I didn’t think I’d see the day that Tony cries over a tweet, but then I read it and I, too, cried

 

America’s Ass✔️ @America

in response to @America

What... Who changed my screen name

 

Tony Stark✔️ @StarkIndustries

in response to @America

That’s what you get for exposing me on Twitter

 

james✔️ @rhodesisland

in response to @StarkIndustry @America

i mean,,, its not Wrong ,

 

America’s Ass✔️ @America

in response to @rhodeisland

Et tu, James?

 

birb brain✔️ @samwilson

in response to @America @rhodesisland

have you Seen dat ass tho

 

America’s Ass✔️ @America

in response to @samwilson

YES, IT’S MY OWN. 

 

Arrow Ace✔️ @hawkeg_e 

in response to @America @samwilson @rhodesisland 

okay but why is tony only Now talking about cap’s ass, he could have done that ages ago

 

white wolf✔️ @buckyyourseatbelts

in response to @hawkeg_e @America @samwilson @rhodesisland

I probably (most definitely) had a part in that

 

...

 

peter @parkour  
first date kinda nervous >~<  
[ picture of ned smiling as he builds legos in peter’s room. theres a photo of tony and peter visible on his desk ]

tony stark fan @stantony  
in response to @parkour  
omg theres a photo of tony and some random dude in the bg

damien @bwambwamwhats  
in response to @parkour  
!!!!!! how do u know TONY STARK enough to have a photo of him !!!

liam @newpssycat  
in response to @parkour  
YO holy SHIT

peter @parkour  
in response to @bwambwamwhats  
euncxlodch im his like intern dude and we took a photo on my first day interning !!


	6. only 16 but my mind is older

Official Spider-Man✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
hey! kinda bored bc its a slow day for patrolling so would u guys want a qna sesh?? no personal questions please or else ill have to stop answering questions :(

midoriya @greenisacreativecolor  
in response to @verifiedSpidey  
whats your favourite color :00

Official Spider-Man✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @greenisacreativecolor  
hey there!! despite all the red and blue i wear, my favorite color is yellow ! thanks for asking!

another one bites @thedust  
in response to @verifiedSpidey  
if you had to choose an avenger to be stuck on a private island with, who would it be?

Official Spider-Man✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @thedust  
aw man, unfair question!!!! does it have to be just one? well, the first choice that popped up was thor, bc hot, but then?? bruce (hulk) is SO smart!!! imagine all the science we could do on an island with all that space to ourself! (1/2)

Official Spider-Man✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @thedust  
i guess in the end, i’d pick myself though? because everyone is busy with their own stuffs so i wouldnt want to bother them by getting them trapped on an island with me rip. non avenger would DEFINITELY be @technologycool tho (2/2)

Princess Shuri✔️ @technologycool  
in response to @verifiedSpidey @thedust  
right back at you 👉😎👉

sunflower @whosmorales  
in response to @verifiedSpidey  
if ,,hypothetically, there was someone else who had spider powers,,,,,, what would u do to them?

Official Spider-Man✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @whosmorales  
try to teach them the ropes!!! super powers are NO JOKE and even though its boring, its rlly important to learn how to use said powers

michelleo @godiswoman  
in response to @verifiedSpidey  
choose: an internship with dr.reed or tony stark

Official Spider-Man @verifiedSpidey  
i know i only answered three questions ,but i suddenly am reminded of a robbery off a ,uh, corner !!!! thanks for chatting with me!!!

Tony Stark✔️ @StarkIndustries  
in response to @verifiedSpidey @godiswoman  
No, wait, I wanna know.

Dr. Reed✔️ @scienceispower  
in response to @StarkIndustries @godiswoman verifiedSpidey  
I’d rather not know, but I doubt you could handle a personal internship with me. 

Tony Stark✔️ @StarkIndustries  
in response to @scienceispower  
Well good, because you don’t deserve one of the world’s smartest kids anyways. He’s probably even smarter than you. 

Dr. Reed✔️ @scienceispower  
in response to @StarkIndustries  
Oh? Pray tell, because from the looks of it, Spider-Man is just a city menace in high school. You really shouldn’t allow him to fight. 

Tony Stark✔️ @StarkIndustries  
in response to @scienceispower  
It’s not my accomplishments to brag about, so I won’t say it unless Spider-Man allows me to- considering a lot of it could trace back to his personal life, however, the chances are slim to none.

Tony Stark✔️ @StarkIndustries  
in response to @scienceispower  
Also, it’s not my job to tell him what he can or cannot do. I’m his mentor, not his father. He can do whatever makes him happy as long as he’s safe. 

...

Johnny Storm✔️ @flameon  
@verifiedSpidey sorry about reed!!! hes,, well. eh. its his lost tho, i dont doubt that youre smarter than him despite being 10 times younger lol

Sue Storm✔️ @invisawoman  
in response to @flameon  
Johnny.

Johnny Storm✔️ @flameon  
in response to @invisawoman  
im not saying anything i dont believe lmao reed was out of line anyways

...

be back soon✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
hi sorry for the sudden announcement, but ill be taking a break from social media for a while. thank you to those who believe in me and tweet at me. you guys rock :) sorry to those who view me as a menace... ill try my best to be better

...

Dr. Reed✔️ @scienceispower  
I don’t understand why you people are attacking me specifically about Spider-Man’s absence, and I don’t understand why him leaving would be caused by me either. If he couldn’t take a little criticism, maybe he shouldn’t be in the spotlight.

peter @parkour  
in response to @scienceispower  
i dont wanna speak for spider man, but ,,,i think he really looked up to u so hearing u call him a menace and that u wont even spare him a second could have hurt him much more than regular criticism. from what mr. stark said (1/?)

peter @parkour  
in response to @scienceispower  
(2/?) spider-man seems really smart, so it wouldnt be completely farfetched to claim that he would look up to you. if ur right about him being in high school, thats a 14-18 age range youre working with and thats the age most

peter @parkour  
in response to @scienceispower  
(3/3) people struggle with themselves the most. i will agree with you and say you’re right though: you arent at fault for spider man’s absence. people Shouldnt be attacking you for a choice spider man made himself

Dr. Reed✔️ @scienceispower  
in response to @parkour  
I’ll admit, I wasn’t expecting a response like this, but I suppose I can see your point. When Spider-Man comes back, I’ll apologize to him directly.

...

Tony Stark✔️ @StarkIndustries  
@verifiedSpidey is injured badly and is not allowed on social media until he gets better. He appreciates the concern over his absence, but don’t attack others in his name.

mysterio interact pls @erischildspatterson  
in response to @StarkIndustries  
omg!!! hope he recovers soon :( being bedridden sucks

nedliet @guyinchair  
in response to @StarkIndustries  
??? who were people attacking 

Tony Stark✔️ @StarkIndustries  
in response to @guyinchair  
They were attacking Dr.Reed because they thought he was the reason for Spider-Man’s disappearance.

james @garrisonleader  
in response to @StarkIndustries @guyinchair  
ok but like,, Was he tho

Tony Stark✔️ @StarkIndustries  
in response to @garrisonleader @guyinchair  
No. While Dr. Reed’s words affected him, it was not only because of him that Spider-Man left.

...

peter @parkour  
it’s been a week... i assume spider-man isnt hurt still, but hes still,,, not on twitter?

nedliet @guyinchair  
in response to @parkour  
maybe he just needs time :(

Tony Stark✔️ @StarkIndustries  
in response to @parkour  
Spider-Man is fine, don’t worry too much about him, kid. Are you going to come over today though? Bucky’s making cookies later on

peter @parkour  
in response to @StarkIndustries  
i guess. tell me all about spider-man though ??

Tony Stark✔️ @StarkIndustries  
in response to @parkour  
Maybe later.

harley @mechanic  
in response to @StarkIndustries  
c,,can i come too? 🥺🥺🥺

Tony Stark✔️ @StarkIndustries  
in response to @mechanic  
Why are you asking... You literally live in the building


	7. you have my eyes... you have your mothers name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so yall know, shuri has Two accounts (radicalprincess & technologycool) she uses radicalprincess when talking to peter bc Low Profile and technologycool for Spider-Man bc its not sus for a princess to talk to a superhero
> 
> \+ in response to last chapter, peter just wants people to know hes Not spider-man uwu

Tony Stark✔️ @StarkIndustries  
To those thinking if you should have children or not: don’t [ Photo of: Peter and Harley fucking around the lab. There’s a mess- papers and books everywhere. On one of the tables, it’s covered in spiderwebs from the webshooters.

...

Tony Stark✔️ @StarkIndustries  
Hi, Tony Stark here again. Remember my last tweet? Ignore it.  
[ Photo of: Peter and Harley asleep on the couch. Peter’s head is resting on Harley’s shoulder while Harley’s arm is around Peter. ]

science will prevail @radicalprincess  
in response to @StarkIndustries  
um??? no invite?

Tony Stark✔️ @StarkIndustries  
in response to @radicalprincess  
Did you want an invite?

science will prevail @radicalprincess  
in response to @StarkIndustries  
wherever peter be, i be as well 😠😠

the FLASH @gottagofast  
in response to @radicalprincess  
hate to break it to u but penis parker is gay lmao so sorry but u dont really have a chance :/

science will prevail @radicalprincess  
in response to @gottagofast  
one) just friends. two) he’s bi. three) if you ever call him that again, i will personally make sure your family bankrupts and that you will never have a successful future. 

the FLASH @gottagofast  
in response to @radicalprincess  
bold words for someone who doesnt have the ability to do that lmao

Tony Stark✔️ @StarkIndustries  
in response to @gottagofast @radicalprincess  
She definitely does have the power to follow through with the threat, but I have the power to do so as well. Choose your threats and words wisely. 

...

peter @parkour  
fuvj fuck fjduck fuck hoyl shit dude oh my god ,

nedliet @guyinchair  
in response to @parkour  
peter...?

peter @parkour  
in response to @guyinchair  
cute boy from before (hrley if u remember names) ,. sleep. awkoe in he arms. me: big gay

nedliet @guyinchair  
in response to @parkour  
yeah... idk what this says

harley @mechanic  
in response to @parkour  
zjvjcjsjs you didnt have to leave the room just to tweet this,,

nedliet @guyinchair  
in response to @mechanic @parkour  
ooo ,,,,,now i understand the tweet,,

...

peter @parkour  
bruce banner,,,, my fave 

Tony Stark✔️ @StarkIndustries  
in response to @parkour  
Tony Stark,,, Hurt™️

Bruce Banner✔️ @madscience  
in response to @parkour  
!!!! Wow! Thanks, Pete :)

Bruce Banner✔️ @madscience  
in response to @parkour  
Hulk says thanks too!!

peter @parkour  
yall,,, bruce banner replied to me dhchsksis

Thor of Asgard✔️ @thundergod  
in response to @parkour  
DOESN’T HE TALK TO YOU EVERYDAY AT THE TOWER THOUGH?

lance || homestuck fake @caliroll  
in response to @parkour @thundergod  
do you,,, live with the avengers or something?? hello????

peter @parkour  
in response to @caliroll  
no ahdjchsks im just an intern that shows up wayyy too much rip. they’ve gotten used to me being there so Here i am

...

father time✔️ @PhDStrange  
@StarkIndustries Give me back my jacket, I need that

Tony Stark✔️ @StarkIndustries  
in response to @PhDStrange  
But babe, it’s cold outside

father time✔️ @PhDStrange  
in response to @StarkIndustries  
Yes, well, one could argue that that’s exactly Why I Need it 

peter @parkour  
in response to @StarkIndustries @PhDStrange  
hi dad and mr.stark: just wanted to let u know that this is twitter and u should prolly keep this in ur texts

peter @parkour  
in response to @StarkIndustries @PhDStrange  
well. yall are already out now anyways. it dont matter, but im p sure ms potts will be very angery

Tony Stark✔️ @StarkIndustries  
in response to @parkour @PhDStrange  
Wait, why am I only “Mr.Stark”? Why arent I dad too???????

peter @parkour  
in response to @StarkIndustries @PhDStrange  
??? you cant be dad if dr strange is already dad. duh

...

Spider-Man✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
hi!!! sorry for the wait but im back. um, thanks to the teenager who saw me patrolling and gave me his jacket! it’s vvv cold out atm so i feel bad for accepting the jacket :( 

Spider-Man✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
I FOUND A NAME TAG ,THIS JS JOHNNY STORM’s jACKeT dufnfjfjsk wHAT DO I DO IF I BREA K I T,,,

Princess Shuri✔️ @technologycool  
in response to @verifiedSpidey  
come get yall son @StarkIndustries

Tony Stark✔️ @StarkIndustries  
in response to @technologycool @verifiedSpidey  
He’s not my son.

Spider-Man✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @StarkIndustries @technologycool  
what am i gonna do with the “iron dad & spidey-son” drawing then :(

Tony Stark✔️ @StarkIndustries  
in response to @verifiedSpidey  
I redact my previous statement ,give me it.

father time✔️ @StarkIndustries  
in response to @StarkIndustries @verifiedSpidey  
Is this another thing for your board?

Spider-Man✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @StarkIndustries  
whats the board about????

Tony Stark✔️ @StarkIndustries  
in response to @verifiedSpidey  
n,,,,nothing

father time✔️ @PhDStrange  
in response to @StarkIndustries @verifiedSpidey  
He has these other kids named Peter (My personal favourite) and Harley who sometimes gives him notes and drawings from their day that they wrote to him. It’s more Peter than Harley, but he looks at it when he feels down

Tony Stark✔️ @StarkIndustries  
in response to @PhDStrange  
Traitor.

peter @parkour  
in response to @PhDStrange @StarkIndustries  
mr.atark ,yuor gonna make me c. ry :((

...

Spider-Man✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
@flameon :( im so so so sorry ,there was a kid who got caughjt up in a fight and he didnt have a jacket but it was cold and i gave him yours because i forgot it Wasnt mine and dkcusjsn im an idiot ,but if you meet me on the liberty lady i can give u one of my jacket?s

Johnny Storm✔️ @flameon  
in response to @verifiedSpidey  
hdvsuaksh dont worry about the jacket!!! im sure that boy needed it more than me! i have tons anyways rip but im still down to meet if ya want :) hows eight pm?

Spider-Man✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @flameon  
i still feel bad :(( ill just give you one and if you dont want it, just dont let me know you dont wear it 😩 also!! eight pm is perfect! see u there

...

Spider-Man✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
johnny storm is cuter in person. i??

Spider-Man✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
sorry to pepper potts for the PR nightmare she will have to face but im???? hello? to quote a fan: is this heaven????

Spider-Man✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
oh shit this is twitter and he follows me

Liz Allen @smarterthanyou  
in response to @verifiedSpidey  
Spider-Man swears???

Cindy 🌙 @asiannotchinese  
in response to @smarterthanyou @verifiedSpidey  
Let Spider-Man say fuck!

Spider-Man✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @asiannotchinese @smarterthanyou  
n,,,no.,, my baby ears :(

Spider-Man✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @verifiedSpidey @asiannotchinese @smarterthanyou  
oh fuck i already said the no-no words huh

Tony Stark✔️ @StarkIndustries  
in response to @verifiedSpidey @asiannotchinese @smarterthanyou  
SON. 

...

Romanov✔️ @black__widow  
This just in: Tony “no feelings” Stark has four non biological children whom he has cried over. Those kids are Spider-Man, Harley Keener, Shuri (Yes, the princess of Wakanda) and Peter Parker who’s an intern for him

Tony Stark✔️ @StarkIndustries  
in response to @black__widow  
Nat, why :(

Romanov✔️ @black__widow  
in response to @StarkIndustries  
I told you to stop.

you got ecZEmA?! @radicalprincess  
in response to @black__widow  
i dont think i count as tony’s kid jshcjdksdj

now in black bc @mechanic  
in response to @radicalprincess @black__widow  
yeah u do, he has that invitation u sent him on the Childrens Board™️

men dont like purple @parkour  
in response to @black__widow  
im more of dr.dad’s son than mr.stark’s but go off ig

father time✔️ @PhDStrange  
in response to @parkour  
I... Think you broke him, Peter.

men dont wear purple @parkour  
in response to @PhDStrange  
@StarkIndustries i am sorrry :/ :(

...

Tony Stark✔️ @StarkIndustries  
Oh my god is this petty dad title thing because I called Spider-Man “son” and i didnt call you guys it

men dont like purple @parkour  
in response to @StarkIndustries  
mayhaps

you got ecZEmA?! @radicalprincess  
in response to @StarkIndustries  
to be fair i didnt know i was one of your “science kids”

now in black bc @mechanic  
in response to @StarkIndustries  
Absolutely.

...

America’s Ass✔️ @America  
Tony is so sad. Look at him. You broke him. 

America’s Ass✔️ @America  
Anyways, here are his contact names for his kids:  
Spider-Kid (Spider-Man)  
Wonder Boy (Harley)  
Disaster Daughter (Shuri)  
Peter (son) (Peter)

Tony Stark✔️ @StarkIndustries  
in response to @America  
I never asked to be exposed like this,,, 

men dont like purple @parkour  
in response to @America  
hahah @mechanic @verifiedSpidey @radicalprincess mr.dad likes me the most

you got ecZEmA?! @radicalprincess  
in response to @verifiedSpidey @America  
how do u know he put (son) for u bc he didn’t want to try hard enough to incorporate it in

men dont like purple @parkour  
in response to @radicalprincess @America  
😦😦

Spider-Man✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @parkour @radicalprincess  
lmao wig SNATCHED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy pride uwu i would have posted something for it, but i prewrite these so
> 
> “spider-man’s” contact name is for Karen/when peter is patrolling


	8. we fought a war where no one walked away a winner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the actual update this time :-) in which another one finds out  
> ( also: venom’s twitter handle is a play off of “parasite” but also: two pairs of eyes :-) )

spider-man✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
met a friend today, might be in love  
[ selfie of spider-man upside down alongside venom. spider-man has a peace sign up while venom looks a bit confused ]

Tony Stark✔️ @StarkIndustries  
in response to @verifiedSpidey  
Kid,,, who is that,,

spider-man✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @StarkIndustries  
they say their name is venom!!! theyre really cute except they Do eat human heads (only bad ones for now!! we’ll work on cutting humans out of their diet)

symbiosis @pairofsight  
in response to @verifiedSpidey  
BAD HUMANS TASTE GOOD

spider-man✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @pairofsight  
noooooo :(( you dont mean it do u ?

symbiosis @pairofsight  
in response to @verifiedSpidey  
N,,,.NO OF COURSE NOT, SMALL HUMAN

spider-man✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @pairofsight  
:-) thanks babe uwu <3

...

men dont like purple @parkour  
im gay and johnny storm is the reason why

now in black bc @mechanic  
in response to @parkour  
same but @ spider-man

Spider-Man✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @mechanic  
you??? dont know what i look like?

Spider-Man✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @parkour  
please dont steal my man,,, he’s all i have,,, ,he’d 100% choose u over me 🥺🥺

...

Spider-Man✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
wait.., how come the other kids get matching names and not me :(

men dont like purple @parkour  
in response to @verifiedSpidey  
youre verified, it could never work out

now in black bc @mechanic  
in response to @parkour @verifiedSpidey  
damn i thought u were gonna hit him with the “ur the least fave”

Spider-Man✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @mechanic @parkour  
:(

Spider-Man✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @mechanic  
also: bold words for someone who admitted having a crush on me

...

men dont like purple @parkour  
im.,,,, dr reed richards showed up to school and gave me a letter of internship????? like,, THE reed richards? who insulted spider-man, my icon and brother but who’s also a renowned scientist 

men dont like purple @parkour  
i might faint. no i am. ned, catch mdhcjsksl

men dont like purple @parkour  
hi, its harley. tony’s boy. peter Indeed fainted and ned caught him, but dropped his drink in the process so rip frappe

men dont like purple @parkour  
hope peter doesnt have any secrets bc im gonna go through his phone

...

now in black bc @mechanic  
I shouldnt have gone through his phone.

...

symbiosis @pairofsight  
I FOUND HUMAN THAT SMELL LIKE SMALL HUMAN @verifiedSpidey SAME HEIGHT, SAME UWU ENERGY

Spider-Man✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @pairofsight  
u,,,uwu energy,,,,,,,,,

uwu energy✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @pairofsight  
please keep who that human is to yourself though!!!! i dont want you to accidentally tell people who i am without the mask on :(

symbiosis @pairofsight  
in response to @verifiedSpidey  
EDDIE HAS TOLD ME THAT YOUR SECRET IS SAFE WITH US. I TRUST EDDIE, SO YOU SHOULD AS WELL

uwu energy @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @pairofsight  
well, if youre the one telling me this then sure uwu

...

michellmeo @godiswoman  
#spidermanislonely

uwu energy✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @godiswoman  
dnhcdjakma leave me a lo ne,,,, venom is hot and maybe So

...

men dont like purple @parkour  
wait what did @mechanic find on my phone,,,

now in black bc @mechanic  
in response to @parkour  
text messages

men dont like purple @parkour  
in response to @mechanic  
????

men dont like purple @parkour  
oh no

now in black @mechanic  
:( sorry ,,also saw your twitter accounts

...

spider-man is trans

@parkour has added @mechanic in spider-man is trans

@parkour || he found out

@guyinchair || pay up, bitches

@godiswoman || mother fucker

@mechanic || ????  
@mechanic || y’all arent upset?

@parkour || i mean i kind of am bc i wanted to tell you myself

@guyinchair || im not upset bc i bet that youd find out before he could tell you

@radicalprincess || welcome to the club brøthër

@mechanic || hahah nice

...

spider-man is trans

@mechanic || wait what the fuck you guys SAW me admit i had a crush on spider man and yall said NOTHING????  
@mechanic || peter u?? tweet @ yourself????? youve publicly fLirTed with spider man????? hello????????

@godiswoman || what part of secret identity does this man not understand  
@godiswoman || anyways lmao you should have seen peters reaction every time u mentioned him

@guyinchair || you: i want spider-man to choke me  
peter, who is spider-man: i d,,dont think he’d like tha t

@radicalprincess || harley (pointing at spider-man): i want kiss

@godiswoman || you: i dont see why spider-man likes johnny torch so much  
@godiswoman || peter: ?? i like johnny torch  
@godiswoman || you: well yeah but if you date johnny then spider-man loses his crush. a solid plan

@guyinchair || you: you think spider-man knows who i am? what if he thinks im ugly. what if tony told him my bad habits and stuff???  
@guyinchair || peter: like what???  
@guyinchair || you: like me talking about spider-man 24/7

@mechanic || fhcjskah stOP CALLING ME O UT  
@mechanic || im getting BULLIED and i hate it 😠😠  
@mechanic || wait speaking of bullied  
@mechanic || @parkour who’s flash

@parkour || ????? he hit on u on the first day u showed up  
@parkour || kinda jocky, makes fun of me a lot??????

@mechanic || wait is eugene Not the only one that bullies you??? do i have to threaten Another One?

@godiswoman || lmao

@parkour || h,,, hes the same guy??

@mechanic || ????  
@mechanic || ???????????

@radicalprincess || for a smart man he really be dumb huh

@guyinchair || retweet


	9. it could be us and only us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havent updated in a while u.u no excuse, only chapter

now in black bc @mechanic  
@flameon what do u have that i dont

Johnny Storm✔️ @flameon  
in response to @mechanic  
for one, a verified twitter acc

Johnny Storm✔️ @flameon  
in response to @mechanic  
also: what???? hello??

men dont like purple @parkour  
in response to @flameon @mechanic  
leave him alone fuvjcjsk he Doesnt Know

now in black bc @mechanic  
in response to @parkour  
fine >:( 

...

michael @coolincollege  
holy shit i just saw the new kid (harley) walk up to the Human Torch only to scoff and say “not that cute” to him ???hello ?????????

nedliet @guyinchair  
in response to @coolincollege  
power move

...

Johnny Storm✔️ @flameon  
listen i know im openly gay and all but why did a boy walk up to me, look at me for a bit, and tell me im Not Cute just to walk away again :(

Ben “The Thing” Johnson✔️ @rocksandboulders  
in response to @flameon  
lmao get Fucked

starks fave kid✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @flameon  
did he have like a leather jacket but Also a flannel around his waist and a dumb beanie??

Johnny Storm✔️ @flameon  
in response to @verifiedSpidey  
omg yeah how’d you know

starks fave kid✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @flameon  
hvvhbakcj mother hecker. also, hes an intern for iron man

Johnny Storm✔️ @flameon  
in response to @verifiedSpidey  
oh one of starks kids!! rip. i hope that doesnt mean iron man has a vendetta against me bc that would be Bad considering reed gave one of them an internship

...

spider-man is trans

@godiswoman || so are you gonna accept the internship

@parkour || mannnnnn  
@parkour || i dunno ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
@parkour || bc,, its reed, u know  
@parkour || but they all hate spider-man (aka me)

@guyinchair || yeah but you get to hang out with johnny

@radicalprincess || i dont understand the appeal of him but I Suppose

@mechanic || retweet

@parkour || shut up ur just mad spider-man doesnt like u

@mechanic || yeah and what of it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
@mechanic || all im saying is that i am a gift from god, even if i have no flamey powers  
@mechanic || come on give me a chance uwu

@parkour || tempting.  
@parkour || alright the uwu made me swoon

@mechanic || works every time

@godiswoman || can yall plan your date Somewhere Else

@mechanic || bc you asked? no  
@mechanic || im thinkin the gyro place u always go to on wednesday??? after debate practice or whatever

@parkour || u mean,, the decathlon team

@mechanic || whats the difference

@godiswoman || i mean i run both teams so not much  
@godiswoman || he got us there

...

now in black bc @mechanic  
i was on a date with like the smartest man alive but then a monster attacked us and we’ve separated so?? #findpete ?? also spider-man got stabbed

father time✔️ @PhDstrange  
in response to @mechanic  
I’m sorry, Spider-Man got What Now?

now in black bc @mechanic  
in response to @drstrange  
he got stabbed

now in black bc @mechanic  
in response to @drstrange  
i type calm and collected but im about 2 seconds away from panic attack if this guy gets defeated so that spider-man can Heal and i can fnd peter

Tony Stark✔️ @StarkIndustries  
in response to @mechanic @drstrange  
Im on my way over now, stay still kid

...

now in black bc @mechanic  
update: i found peter (<3) ,spider-man has been brought back to the tower to get treated, and dad is getting calmed down by dr strange

now in black bc @mechanic  
in response to @mechanic  
i need a drink, of the alcoholic kind if i am allowed

Pepper Potts✔️ @StarkCEO  
in response to @mechanic  
I’d rather you not, but only one glass if you do. 

Pepper Potts✔️ @StarkCEO  
in response to @mechanic  
Never mind, pour me one too. I’m coming down.

arin @egorapture  
in response to @StarkCEO @mechanic  
idk who the kid is but oh, worm

...

NYC NEWS✔️ @breakingnewsforyou  
BREAKING NEWS: a serious and deadly car accident has occurred on the corner of 11th and 15th street, rumored to have been caused by the sudden attack. The Police have restricted access to the site and wont give the identity of the injured, but presumed dead, victim

...

UNKNOWN: hey uh is this peter parker

me: ?  
me: yea this is he, why?

UNKNOWN: um  
UNKNOWN: hi this is flash

me: ??????????

flash ?????: wait dont freak out  
flash ?????: i got your number from betty, but dont blame her  
flash ?????: i guess what im trying to say is im sorry?? for uh, bullying u and giving you shit for all this time

me: who threatened u?? was it shuri again bc i told her to stop  
me: no ones gonna do anything i swear

flash ?????: no,,  
flash ?????: no one threatened me. and this isnt because the avengers threatened me in that thread before either  
flash?????: i just. did some thinking and it wsnt fair to u  
flash?????: like obviously an apology isnt gonna fix shit but i just wanted you to know that im sorry and im gonna try to be better  
flash?????: honeslty i dont blame u if you dont forgive me like god ,who was i

me: flash??? are u alright?

flash?????: i mean no but ill be fine  
flash?????: thats all i really wanted to say though. thanks for hearing me out peter

me: wait  
me: um  
me: if youre serious and this isnt just like,, a prank??? we can be friends. well try at least  
me: im not excusing the uh 10 years of bullying but people can change and i believe in second chances  
me: and even tho idk what made u change, as long as u wont back out then im willing to forgive u for it??? :)

flash?????: ah,, id like that  
flash?????: sorry to cut this short but im reallt really tired so im gonna leave now  
flash?????: see you

...

men dont like purple @parkour  
what the fuck???? 

men dont like purple @parkour  
am i dreaming???

men dont like purple @parkour  
okay not dreaming but holy fuck

...

now in black bc @mechanic  
in response to @parkour  
u good???

men dont like purple @parkour  
in response to @mechanic  
man.... idk :(

...

Johnny Storm✔️ @flameon  
i cant??? get him out of my head. he was kinda cute too :(

jeremy @vintagecassette  
in response to @flameon  
oh worm?

KARKAT @myloveiscancer  
in response to @flameon  
OKAY BUT WHO (eye emoji)

dave @dstridizzle  
in response to @myloveiscancer @flameon  
you know you can... put in the actual emoji right

Johnny Storm✔️ @flameon  
in response to @myloveiscancer  
i dont even know his nameeee

men dont like purple @parkour  
in response to @flameon  
oh my god

...

men dont like purple @parkour  
tfw ur crush likes the boy that likes u

michellmeo @godiswoman  
in response to @parkour  
HAHAHAHAHA

nedliet @guyinchair  
in response to @parkour  
thats rough buddy

now in black bc @mechanic  
in response to @parkour  
oh really? who

men dont like purple @parkour  
in response to @mechanic  
dR. daaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD, hArLEYs bEiNG MeAn @PhDStrange 

father time✔️ @PhDStrange  
in response to @parkour  
Why are you telling me this instead of Tony?

men dont like purple @parkour  
in response to @PhDStrange  
bc mr.stark will side with harley and im ur fave uwu

Tony Stark✔️ @StarkIndustries  
in response to @parkour @PhDStrange  
He got you there

father time @PhDStrange  
in response to @parkour  
This house is a fucking nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if this counts as drama, but Tea


	10. words fail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before you read!! i know that reed and sue are kinda (a loft of) ooc but theres a reason for it i swear ,it’ll be addressed in a later chapter probably

men dont like purple @parkour  
first day, kinda nervous  
[ Photo: Selfie of Peter in front of the Baxter Building. He’s wearing a blue hoodie with the number four in a circle (the fantastic four symbol) on it ]

nedliet @guyinchair  
in response to @parkour  
go get them!!!!! show them who’s stark’s kid !!

michellmeo @godiswoman  
in response to @parkour  
wow @verifiedSpidey could never

stark’s fave kid✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @godiswoman @parkour  
:-(

Tony Stark✔️ @StarkIndustries  
in response to @parkour  
Is that the Baxter Building? You lessened your interning days for Them???

father time✔️ @PhDStrange  
in response to @StarkIndustries @parkour  
Be more supportive of him, honey, he’s nervous.

father time✔️ @PhDStrange  
in response to @parkour  
Proud of you son! Come over soon

Johnny Storm✔️ @flameon  
in response to @parkour  
is that my jacket????

...

men dont like purple @parkour  
kind of weird how mr.richards has the same design that spider-man had on his jacket but oh well

men dont like purple @parkour  
update: mr.ben (the thing) has one too??????

men dont like purple @parkour  
oh geez mrs storm has one too??? does johnny? wearing this jacket mightve been a mistake ://

...

men dont like purple @parkour  
mrs storm: whered you get that jackeg  
me: oh uh mr spider-man, i mean regular spider-man, not mr, hes just a teen or something- not that id know hahah, anyways spider-man saved me and gave it to me to be warm and yeah. should i not have this?  
mr richards, immediately from hearing spider-man: ugh

men dont like purple @parkour  
in response to @parkour  
idk what @verifiedSpidey did to make mr richards angry but uh please apologize bc he is my boss and i dont wanna stop talking about my bro

Johnny Storm✔️ @flameon  
in response to @parkour  
i can talk to reed for you and him, the whole fam is being unreasonable tbh

men dont like purple @parkour  
in response to @flameon  
hfuvubhsk no its ok,, i dont want them to get on you for defending spider-man?? (even tho i dont think he did any wrong)

...

Sue Storm✔️ @invisawoman  
Johnny is just mad that we don’t approve of his crush on Spider-Man, so I guess we’re choosing love over family now, huh.

cindy 🌙 @asiannotchinese  
in response to @invisawoman  
Oh, tea.

now in black bc @mechanic  
in response to @invisawoman  
i still dont know why he likes him but ok

Johnny Storm✔️ @flameon  
in response to @invisawoman  
YOU COULD AT LEAST @ ME BUT IF YA WANNA BE SHADY, YOU DO THE SAME THING BY CHOOSING REED OVER ME!!!!

men dont like purple @parkour  
in response to @mechanic  
shvjbhdks shUt up harley

starks fave kid @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @flameon @invisawoman  
oh, tea (2)

Sue Storm✔️ @invisawoman  
in response to @flameon  
I “choose” Reed over you because he’s usually the one that’s right in the situation. You’re just being a kid.

Johnny Storm✔️ @flameon  
in response to @invisawoman  
I’m not having this discussion here. 

...

now in black bc @mechanic  
i guess im picking up superheroes now huh  
[ Photo of: Johnny Storm sitting across from him. They’re holding hands and Johnny looks as if he’s trying to hold back both a laugh and tears. ]

you got ecZEmA?! @radicalprincess  
in response to @mechanic  
i cant believe youre betraying your own brother like this

michellmeo @godiswoman  
in response to @mechanic  
you know this looks really bad without context right??? and you know how ***** is??

now in black bc @mechanic  
in response to @godiswoman  
oh fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the jacket thing is gonna be awkward when peter has an identity reveal and exposes that he didnt actually save a kid, but he just wanted to keep johnny’s jacket


	11. say theres a person u never knew that well,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i watched far from home,,,,,,, i am not impressed @ the ending (in reality, i was screaming and crying like HELLO????? who ALLOWED this !! )  
> i pre write all of these chapters so its sad that i cant incorporate ffh into this, but aaaa

father time✔️ @PhDStrange  
I’m not quite sure what happened, but Spider-Man’s suit malfunctioned during a patrol and Peter has to fix it (it’s urgent) so if one of Peter’s friends or classmate could tell the principal about the situation, it would be appreciative.

michellmeo @godiswoman  
in response to @PhDStrange  
yeah i got you, but couldnt you have texted someone instead of tweeting?

father time✔️ @PhDStrange  
in response to @godiswoman  
I don’t want any of you heathens to have my cell number.

michellmeo @godiswoman  
in response to @PhDStrange  
aight fair

...

spider-man is trans

@mechanic || peter im so sorry please you have to forgive me  
@mechanic || it didnt even mean anything

@guyinchair || yeah hes not gonna respond dude  
@guyinchair || i know you already feel bad but you messed up dude

@mechanic || i know :(

@parkour || even if it didnt mean anything to you, it clearly meant something to him.  
@parkour || and im not mad at you harley so theres no need to forgive anyone but i just kind of need time alone so if you have to, please just make a new chat or kick me out of this one but id rather not leave  
@parkour || i just need some time

@radicalprincess || but are you ok????

@parkour || yeah  
@parkour || well no but i will be i guess  
@parkour || bye

three people have read the chat  
FRIDAY has deleted chat history

...

me: man idk what im doing  
me: but uh if youre free ,can i talk to you?

flash ?????: so im assuming you arent actually working on spider-mans suit

me: no i am  
me: [ one photo attached ]

flash ?????: oh what the fugcidk  
flash ?????: sorry for giving you shit about the internship then i guess

me: you guess???  
me: no sjchdksj its fine, i get it  
me: anyways,, idk what to do

flash ?????: uh whats up then?

me: please flash im befging you to not tell Anyone about this conversation  
me: like im still not 100% on you saying you changed??? but i guess thisll prove it

flash ?????: understandable  
flash ?????: if its bothering you just tell me  
flash ?????: i mean your friend shuri already knows where i live so

me: shes not gonna do anything ,even if you betray me  
me: okay fine  
me: i like johnny storm,

flash ?????: the torch???

me: y e s,  
me: and i KNOW ,hes a super hero, im a dumb teen. hows he gonna notice me?  
me: but thEn he noticed harley??? and he likes him (harley) and i cant even be upset bc harley is really cool and smart too  
me: and i Should be happy but i jsust  
me: cant

flash: alright well shut up for a second  
flash: one, youre probably smarter than harley so i never wanna hear you call yourself dumb again or else i Will go back to bullying you

me: understandable

flash: two, johnny noticed harley because he went up to him and made an impression. dont you have an internship with dr richards?

me: yeah?

flash: then use that as your chance to talk to johnny. see if hes real shit or actual shit, you know?

me: hh  
me: but harley???

flash: literally i See how he looks at you. by pursuing johnny, youre only hurting him because he cant date you, not because youre cock blocking him

me: thats Horrible!!!!!

flash: yeah well  
flash: harley likes you and i dont think anything could make him stop

me: god dammit  
me: why would he like me??? im trash and small and hes tall and h o t  
me: hes also like. tony stark’s actual son, im p sure, but like not biologically and fuck why would he even like me

flash: parker

me: and not to mention that hes SUPER talented, like im talking about mechanical engineering and building  
me: like he builds ROBOTS flash .actual working guys who can move and do stuff 

flash: peter

me: holy shit thats me

flash: i dont know how to tell you this, but its kind of impossible to Not have a crush on you once they get to know you

me: not true

flash: everyone on the decathlon team except for mr.harington has had a crush on you at some point of time

me: even you????

flash: yeah, freshman year

me: what????

flash: fuck off, i dont have the crush anymore and its not why im stopping being mean to you

me: you had a crush on me????  
me: youre gay?????????

flash: pan, actually, but sure

me: holy fuck

flash: ANYWAYS  
flash: just. talk to harley about this?? or johnny. lmao

me: im not talking to johnny about my crush on him ahfhvuskach  
me: um thanks flash :) im feeling better now

flash: thank god  
flash: but seriously, harley is like. really sad so  
flash: [ one photo attached ]

me: oh fuck

...

Johnny Storm✔️ @flameon  
so this is what public school is,,, nice

Sue Storm✔️ @invisawoman  
in response to @flameon  
What school are you in? Come home.

Johnny Storm✔️ @flameon  
in response to @invisawoman  
Read at 10:45 am

Sue Storm✔️ @invisawoman  
in response to @flameon  
Johnathan Storm.

Johnny Storm✔️ @flameon  
in response to @invisawoman  
yeah u can try and track my phone all you want but i got a friend to encrypt my tweets and phone so

...

Johnny Storm✔️ @flameon  
i thought peter would be here but i guess not. kind of wanted to see the man that rivals harley bc hes gotta be really smart

nedliet @guyinchair  
in response to @flameon  
??? he interns for your brother

Johnny Storm✔️ @flameon  
in response to @guyinchair  
ITS THE SAME PETER???????

...

Johnny Storm✔️ @flameon  
idk why ive been kept away from public schools for so long >:(( theres so many cute people here ,i wish i could come here everyday

now in black bc @mechanic  
in response to @flameon  
while the students here would love to have you stay, you made a promise that youd talk to your sister

Johnny Storm✔️ @flameon  
in response to @mechanic  
youre no fun :( but yeah... ill do that after school i guess


	12. lets sync up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dr.dad - dr strange  
> mr.dad - tony  
> smol green - bruce  
> lightening mcqueen - thor  
> spider mom - natasha  
> uncle clint - clint  
> insect buddy - scott  
> armed uncle - bucky

father time✔️ @PhDStrange  
I said whoever made my son sad, your mom’s a hoe

men dont like purple @parkour  
in response to @PhDStrange  
jsfjvydbj who taught you how to meme

father time✔️ @PhDStrange  
in response to @parkour  
I learned from the best (you).

men dont like purple @parkour  
in response to @PhDStrange  
:o !

Tony Stark✔️ @StarkIndustries  
in response to @parkour @PhDStrange  
Don’t change the subject, kid

men dont like purple @parkour  
in response to @StarkIndustries  
oh ahit hi mr stark dad sir

...

bean juice make hulk smash

spidey son || guys im fine dhchjfjvhhd please stop exposing my feelings on twitter

smol green || Are you sure??? You were really out of it today

lightening mcqueen || AND YOU WERE SHAKING A LOT WHEN WE LAST MET

spidey son || i swear it!!!!

spider mom || Okay, but what was bothering you?

spidey son || :(  
spidey son || if i tell u can u promise not to make a big deal out of it?

dr dad || No.

spider mom || No, but I’ll try

mr.dad || Same as Nat

smol green || I will keep them at bay, Peter, dont worry

uncle clint || it depends on what its about tbh

spidey son || hmng :(

spider mom || h  
spider mom || I spromise to not make a big deal out of it,

spidey son || :)

mr.dad || spromise??????

insect buddy || spider promise  
insect buddy || try to be hip, tony

spidey son || harley went on a kind of date with johnny storm

mr.dad || What the fuck is a spider promsiehhgudj  
mr.dad || HE WHA T

spidey son || mr dad pls :(

mr.dad || .  
mr.dad || ok fine ,go on

spidey son || idk  
spidey son || bc he Knows i like johnny ,but im pretty sure i Also like harley as well  
spidey son || so its all this one big mess and its STUPID bc i know johnny likes spider-man, spider-man (me) supposedly likes harley from tweets, harley likes peter (also me) and i like johnny who Also likes harley and  
spidey son || idk what to do  
spidey son || pls dont tell me to talk to them, i really dont think thats the best thing to do atm

( five minutes pass )

spidey son || ....guys????????  
spidey son || ok i am sleep so i guess ill read what u say in the morning????

... (meanwhile) ...

protecc small one

spider mom || We kill him.

mr.dad || ...Which one?

spider mom || Both.

dr.dad || Okay, n o killing

uncle clint || he hurt peter!

mr.dad || Not on purpose!

smol green || No offense, Tony, but youre biased

mr.dad || Still!!! They’re teenagers, people make mistakes

spider mom || Peter has been crying all d a y about this and youre telling me its not breaking your heart?

armed uncle || im sorry, peter has been What now?

uncle clint || a bit late to the party bucky

armed uncle || yeah i dont care  
armed uncle || who hurt him???

dr.dad || Harley and Johnny Storm

spider mom || Harley

smol green || Harley and Johnny

uncle clint || tonys son and flame man

mr.dad || Johnny Storm

armed uncle || o ka y i get it  
armed uncle || which one are we killing?

dr.dad || None!!!

armed uncle || sorry, im confused  
armed uncle || didnt we just establish that they hurt him?

dr.dad || Yes, but Peter wouldn’t want us fighting his battles for him, nevertheless killing in his name  
dr.dad || We all made mistakes as teenagers, so it’d kind of be hypocritical if we killed two of them

uncle clint || ok but consider this: i love him and those who hurt him must perish

smol green || Retweet

mr.dad || Listen, if you kill the teenagers, I won’t stop you but Peter will be a) sad b) hurt and c) sad

spider mom || You said sad twice

mr.dad || Because not only will he mourn the loss of two of his friends, he will be sad that his family did not trust him enough to Not Intervene

spider mom || h

smol green || I mean, you spromised you wouldn’t over react

spider mom || .  
spider mom || Fine, no killing. From all of us  
spider mom || How do we help Peter feel better though?

mr.dad || We support him in his time of need  
mr.dad || Wait I have an idea


	13. and the house felt so big and i felt so small

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk how to measure chapter lengths so sorry abt inconsistency

ding dong ur gay! @honestabe  
im sorry, do my eyes deceive me???  
[ Photo of: Flash shielding Peter from public eye. Peter is smiling, presumably laughing at something. Harley, MJ, and Ned are in the background, not noticing Peter ]

ding dong ur gay! @honestabe  
is flash?? talking to peter ? peter is smiling??? peter is also? hiding from his friends??? hello?

nedliet @guyinchair  
in response to @honestabe  
im sorry, that was Peter?

Cindy 🌙 @asiannotchinese  
in response to @honestabe  
im sorry, flash is capable of smiling in front of peter???

...

men dont like purple @parkour  
guys please hfcjdjsla flash and i talked it out and we’re gonna try to be friends?? obviously im not ignoring the Years of,, u know,, but uh yeah

men dont like purple @parkour  
in response to @parkour  
tdlr; flash is a nice person when hes not bullying u

you got ecZEmA?! @radicalprincess  
in response to @parkour  
bullying, huh?

men dont like purple @parkour  
in response to @radicalprincess  
you stop that

...

the FLASH @fasterthanyou  
two things: one, i will be live posting whats happening in the decathlon room after this tweet. two, im sorry to peter parker, who did not deserve being bullied but idiotically enough, being threatened Isnt the reason why I stopped

the FLASH @fasterthanyou  
anyways, tony stark is here: the thread

the FLASH @fasterthanyou  
in response to @fasterthanyou  
peter: mr. stark- i mean mr.dad- i mean— um ,wha,,at are you doing here?  
tony stark: hey, kid, and other taller kids. youre gonna stay at the tower tonight, is that cool?  
peter: i-  
tony stark: of course it is!

the FLASH @fasterthanyou  
in response to @fasterthanyou  
update: tony is sitting in on our practice

the FLASH @fasterthanyou  
in response to @fasterthanyou  
abe: ding ding thats wrong  
tony stark: nO YOurE wROng  
peter: father ple a s e,,

the FLASH @fasterthanyou  
in response to @fasterthanyou  
peter: (gets something right)  
tony stark: thats my KID

the FLASH @fasterthanyou  
in response to @fasterthanyou  
peter: (answers something wrong)  
tony stark: just walk it off, buddy, you still got this

the FLASH @fasterthanyou  
in response to @fasterthanyou  
mj: tony, sir, if you cant be quiet during this, you’ll have to step outside  
tony stark, an actual billionaire: (voice breaking) n o pelase you cant do this to me

the FLASH @fasterthanyou  
in response to @fasterthanyou  
fhchbhhs the winter solder (bucky???) and black widow showed up, he llo ?

the FLASH @fasterthanyou  
in response to @fasterthanyou  
update: 9-1-1 black widow threatened to kill me, which is valid, but im still s c ar e d

the FLASH @fasterthanyou  
in response to @fasterthanyou  
thor showed up a little after the other two and bruce wayne is sleeping on his back

the FLASH @fasterthanyou  
in response to @fasterthanyou  
update: ive be en told that thor’s pronouns are they/them, so sorry about that, and its bruce banner, not batman ,im Also sorry about that

the FLASH @fasterthanyou  
in response to @fasterthanyou  
if another avengers show up, im going to yell

the FLASH @fasterthanyou  
in response to @fasterthanyou  
dhvhdbs what the FUCK ,the speakers started playing the baby shark song and right when the lyrics were started, some girl burst through the doors singing “baby STARK dodoododdodo” 

the FLASH @fasterthanyou  
in response to @fasterthanyou  
ah, ive found out that she’s shuri. shes pretty, and if she sees this; sorry for calling you a dumb princess

the FLASH @fasterthanyou  
in response to @fasterthanyou  
im surprised Michelle (was told im not her friend so i cannot call her mj) hasnt kicked them all out for being distracting, but to be fair i think shuri arriving made her Not do it

the FLASH @fasterthanyou  
in response to @fasterthanyou  
update: she read the tweet so in response she sent them away but they wont leave without peter

the FLASH @fasterthanyou  
in response to @fasterthanyou  
michelle is mad

the FLASH @fasterthanyou  
in response to @fasterthanyou  
peter said only one of them can stay and he’d rather it be tony (mr.dad, as peter said) but they can fight over who gets to stay themselves

the FLASH @fasterthanyou  
in response to @fasterthanyou  
michelle is tired so practice has been cut short. the avengers that are here are cheering.

the FLASH @fasterthanyou  
in response to @fasterthanyou  
what the fuck

the FLASH @fasterthanyou  
in response to @fasterthanyou  
tony stark: “alright babe, get us out of here”  
a sparkly yellow portal APPEARS and this??? dude? pops out of it as the avengers file in

the FLASH @fasterthanyou  
in response to @fasterthanyou  
tony stark: wow i love it when you do that  
dr strange, apparently: oh yeah?

the FLASH @fasterthanyou  
in response to @fasterthanyou  
they kissed ghbbfyshkd

the FLASH @fasterthanyou  
in response to @fasterthanyou  
theyre all gone now, peter included, and while that was heart warming and all: wheres spider-man

...

michael @coolincollege  
what the fUck @ @fasterthanyou ‘s thread !!!! wish i jOiNED thE dECATHLoN tEAM instEad of theatre >:((

jeremy @vintagecassette  
in response to @coolincollege  
youd rather see the avengers Once than spend all day with me? :(

michael @coolincollege  
in response to @vintagecassette  
n o pleas e, babe ,i was WRONG

...

bean juice make hulk smash

spider-son || hfhfhfjsk giys you didnt have to do this

dr.dad || No, but we wanted to

mr.dad || Plus, it was either this or murder

spider-son || WH AT

mr.dad || Please take a joke, son

spider-son || knowing you gusy??? it probably wasnt a joke until dad (dr) told you to stop

uncle clint || (yall hes onto us)

lightning mcqueen || (YOU ARE AWARE THE SMALL ONE CAN SEE OUR TEXTS, CORRECT?)

uncle clint || (not when we do this he cant)

spider-son || (hey guys whatre we talking about?)

uncle clint || (oh hey peter, just talking about wahfnbksivmlidh

mr.dad || F  
mr.dad || Anyways, ignoring all... That  
mr.dad || Hope you like sleepovers with the Avengers because that’s what’s happening  
mr.dad || And you can say no because Bucky already made cookies

spider-son || :o  
spider-son || i dont know what to say alffifhskaks  
spider-son || just,,, thank you???? you giys are the best :-)

smol green || Are you crying??

spider-son || mayb just a lil

its been 84 years || Not to break the mood, but why are you guys all texting when youre literally in the same room??

mr.dad || We’re connecting, Steve, let us live


	14. taco tuesday time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spider-man: tony’s fave kid —> red blue and red  
> peter: now in black bc —> big brain  
> harley: men dont like purple —> normal brain  
> shuri: you got eczema?! —> galaxy brain  
> mj: michellmeo —> smart brain  
> ned: nedliet —> hacker brain
> 
> sorry for not being around!!! died for a bit but i got added to a collection and my heart went <3 !! so yee im back for a bit. none of this makes sense

ding dong ur gay! @honestabe  
wait speaking of spider-man, where has he been????

kyle @humankite  
in response to @honestabe  
You dont think he’s still upset over the thing Dr.Reed Richards said, do you?

ding dong ur gay! @honestabe  
in response to @humankite  
but he said he wasnt upset over it,,

kyle @humankite  
in response to @honestabe  
No, he said Dr.Richards wasnt the reason why he was taking a break

mccormick @ratman  
in response to @humankite @honestabe  
omg,, dr richards never apologized to spider-man either ,even tho he said he would

...

the daily bugle @realnewsiswear  
This Just In: the disappearance of a certain city menace is stirring up drama. From new found hate towards the city’s genius, Reed Richards, to other, building destroying matters, the question is brought up: did Spider-Man do this on purpose? Signs points to yes.

...

Reed Richards✔️ @scienceispower  
@verifiedSpidey It has come to my attention that I forgot to apologize for my words. I was blinded by what I’ve been told and seen that I didn’t bother to think about your feelings.

Reed Richards✔️ @scienceispower  
in response to @verifiedSpidey @scienceispower  
I’ve also been busy with my new intern and brother, so it slipped my mind and for that I’m sorry as well. My brother has told me of your accomplishments and I commend you for them. 

Reed Richards✔️ @scienceispower  
in response to @verifiedSpidey @scienceispower  
If you aren’t too busy, and will have me, I’d like to have a talk and get to know you. Johnny seems to think you’re a nice person and I’d like to believe it too, as well as see if he’s right or not.

...

stark’s fave kid✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
i,,, am speechless. 

stark’s fave kid✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
id like to first say, thank you for all the support, even if ive been missing from twitter. i can assure you all that ive still been patrolling though

stark’s fave kid✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
secondly, it kind of breaks my heart that you guys would attack someone in my name :( i personally know what its liked to continuously get attacked and targeted emotionally so i just hope no one else feels that bc it Sucks

the FLASH @fasterthanyou  
in response to @verifiedSpidey  
@parkour sorry part 574472

stark’s fave kid✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
to address a semi-popular news account: no, i didnt disappear on purpose. one, my phone was destroyed in a recent attack so i didnt have a way to even go on twitter.

stark’s fave kid✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @verifiedSpidey  
also, a lot has happened in my personal life so i didnt see the need to rush getting a new phone. 

stark’s fave kid✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
before everyone asks: im fine, really. i just needed a little time alone. no, dr.richards wasnt the cause of my absence- for both of the times. please treat him with respect because he’s insanely smart and also my role model 

stark’s fave kid✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
also: hey dad, i got stabbed again so dont freak out when i swing in bleeding :-)

stark’s fave kid✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
thanks for reading all of this if you did! i appreciate all of you and remember: bullying is never okay, online or otherwise, and no matter the reason. 

...

stark’s fave kid✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
okay guys, serious-man is out and funny brain is Back in business !!!

stark’s fave kid✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
Dr.Richards, thank you for your apology and no amount of words will convey how honored i am :) I’d love to have a chat with you!! Also! I’m pretty sure you messed up that one equation about string theory, but I could be wrong. DM me please so we can set up a time! @scienceispower

...

stark’s fave kid✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
today i saw johnny storm fight and i was with a Group of people so i couldnt join in but god am i in love

Johnny Storm✔️ @flameon  
in response to @verifiedSpidey  
you were there?! you should have left your group and said hi!!!!!

stark’s fave kid✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @flameon  
if it wouldnt have been suspicious, i definitely would have but shcndkai ALAS ,secret identities and all

...

lydia. @beetlejuicejuicejui  
yall spider-man called iron man his dad,

...

spider-man is trans

@parkour || hi,,

@guyinchair || PETER!

@parkour || ned <3  
@parkour || love of my life uwu  
@parkour || ahfhvvhsk okay well one, sorry for being over dramatic  
@parkour || i shouldnt have ghosted u guys

@godiswoman || no kidding

@radicalprincess || u didnt ghost me tho uwu

@parkour || uwu  
@parkour || um, harley, i know youre here and id just like to say im so so very sorry  
@parkour || theres been a lot going on

@mechanic || yeah no i get it  
@mechanic || i really didnt go on a date with johnny though, he just needed a distraction and i thought causing a scene would be nice for him

@parkour || and youre valid!!!!  
@parkour || i gue ss i just .got sad that you were able to get his attention faster than i could

@mechanic || what are you talking about?? you see his posts about spider-man  
@mechanic || and he only noticed me bc i was dumb and called him unattractive to make myself feel better that you didnt like me back

@parkour || im not spider-man, harley  
@parkour || spider-man is this cool,, dude who saves the city, or at least he used to be. now hes?? a city menace ???  
@parkour || im just,. a nerd. whos dumb and  
@parkour || you know  
@parkour || i dont even know Why you like me, i mean, ur harley keener???? tony starks Son, a kid Genius ,and youre building stuff .all i do is make web fluid so i can fly around the city  
@parkour || you dont even like Me, you like spider-man

@mechanic || god, for a genius you are so Stupid  
@mechanic || lets get something straight here. you Are spider-man, in and out of the suit. You’re also peter parker in and out the suit.  
@mechanic || i literally fell in love with you Twice and was upset bc liking two people at once?? whack  
@mechanic || and you dont just “make” web fluid and “fly” around the city. you make a material that’s so strong and sticky that it can carry your weight at high velocity as well as very very heavy buildings  
@mechanic || you save people, peter. i just fuck around with machines

@parkour || but you do so much more than that!!!

@mechanic || yeah well  
@mechanic || so do you

...

men dont like purple @parkour  
twitter user @mechanic is a bully and should be deleted

now in black bc @mechanic  
in response to @parkour  
what did i do shfhvjidks

men dont like purple @parkour  
in response to @mechanic  
be n ic e to me and make me c ry

...

red blue and red✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
general question: are tacos considered sandwiches?

big brain @parkour  
in response to @verifiedSpidey  
yes.

Tony Stark✔️ @StarkIndustries  
in response to @verifiedSpidey  
Explain,

red blue and red✔️ @verifiedSpidey  
in response to @StarkIndustries  
meat between two bread, except this bread is cronch

normal brain @mechanic  
in response to @verifiedSpidey  
sometimes i worry about you and wonder why i have a crush on u

Johnny Storm✔️ @flameon  
in response to @mechanic @verifiedSpidey  
Mood

...

the FLASH @fasterthanyou  
hate to say it ,but @verifiedspidey is Wrong: tacos are not sandwiches 

big brain @parkour  
in response to @fasterthanyou  
incorrect,

smart brain @godiswoman  
in response to @parkour @fasterthanyou  
shut up, poser, hes right and he should say it

hacker brain @guyinchair  
in response to @godiswoman @parkour @fasterthanyou  
no im with peter and spider-man,,, sandwich. ,

...

galaxy brain✔️ @radicalprincess  
mood


End file.
